


Night shift

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Batgirl is a serial killer a la Dexter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt for a serial killer AU from comment-fic at livejournal.

"That make you feel better?" Tim said wryly as Barbara sneaked back into the Batcave. He was always sad when she came back this late, when he knew that she was cleaning up the city her own way on the side. Not sad enough to to tell on her, though.

"I don't do it to feel better," she said, then grabbed her gear to get in some more practice.

"You're just lucky he hasn't found out yet," he warned her. Probably hoping she'd be scared enough to stop.

She avoided his eyes. She knew she was good, but the old man was still better, at least so far. So she was pretty damn sure that Bruce knew and decided to look the other way. As long as she didn't start going after innocents, he would probably just keep an eye on it. She wondered if maybe she were just doing something that Bruce longed to do.

But there was no reason to let Tim know that particular fact about Bruce. No reason to destroy the kid.

"Yeah, if you were a little stealthier, you'd be able to sneak out too," she said, just a hint of smile in the challenge.

"Please. I'm the master of stealth," he said, and dropped the subject. He knew he wasn't winning this argument tonight, any more than he had any other time.

"So you want to spar a little?" she said, tossing him some wraps for his hands.

"Sure."


End file.
